


may we meet again

by cresswell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, go get your girl, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May we meet again,” she whispers against his cheek, and his heart shatters into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super emotional after the season finale and i wanted to get some of it out so i wouldn't stay up all night CRYING (i totally will though)

“May we meet again,” she whispers against his cheek, and his heart shatters into a million pieces.

He waits until she’s out of earshot to say it back. His mother had taught him that once someone decides they want to leave, nothing will change their mind. Not even love.

He turns back to camp and Raven’s already on her way to him, her face twisted with distress. “Where’s she going?’

He doesn’t say anything, because she already knows. She’s just praying that he’ll tell her she’s wrong.

“No,” Raven says, and her voice quivering, but he can detect the steel underneath. “No. You just got her back.”

“This isn’t about me.”

“Then _make it_ about you,” she growls. “Tell her you can’t do this without her. Don’t say it’s not true,” she snaps, when he opens his mouth to interject. “Because it is. I know it. You know it. We all know it. You two are dysfunctional as all hell, but it’s only worse when you’re apart.”

He looks at her mournfully, suddenly very tired. He had wanted to rest with Clarke- have mediocre alcohol with her and pick blood off their hands together- but now that she’s left, gone and crushed his heart in the palm of her hand, he can’t bring himself to do much of anything. “What do you want me to do, Raven? I can’t make her stay.”

Raven’s face softens and Bellamy’s not sure if it’s with pity or sorrow, but he’s too unfocused to try and figure out which. “What are you talking about? Of course you can.”

“No, I mean I really can’t,” he says, and _great_ , he can already feel the too-warm anxiety coming on. “She- I’ve always done what she asks. I can’t go and make her do something she doesn’t want to do. I literally am incapable.”

Raven shoots him an _are you stupid_ look, which he really does not appreciate, considering the circumstances, but _whatever_. “She doesn’t want to do this! She doesn’t. Trust me. The way you’re feeling right now,” she says, pointing to his shaking hands, “is exactly how she’s feeling.”

Bellamy knows how he’s feeling. Like his skin is too tight. Like his heart is beating so fast it’s going to beat right out of his chest. But he can’t imagine Clarke feeling that way. “What’re she and I going to do when we get back?”

“Be together,” Raven says simply. “In whatever way you choose.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“I saw her over here, talking to you. Hugging you.” She touches the spot on his cheek where Clarke’s lips will forever be imprinted. “It won’t be as hard as you think.”

She heaves her pack up onto her shoulder, and he gives her a confused look. “What do you need all that for? She just left. She can’t have gotten very far.”

“But she’ll need time,” Raven replies, heading off towards the gate. “And we’ll be right there with her.”

He’s about to make one last weak protest- who’s he fooling, though, really?- when he hears footfalls thudding over to them. He turns and sees Monty.

His mouth is set in a grim line. “You’re going after her, right?”

Both Bellamy and Raven hesitate to answer, and he gives them an annoyed look. “I’m not an idiot. I’m coming with.”

“You are _not_ ,” Bellamy says, in his sternest dad voice.

“Yes he _is_ ,” Raven retorts, giving him a glare and slinging her arm around Monty’s shoulders. “Stop wasting daylight. Let’s go get our girl.”

 _May we meet again_ , Clarke’s voice says in his head, and he takes a deep breath and follows.


End file.
